Help:Starting a new page
Anyone, including you, can write for ! Just type a title in the box below, click "Create article", and start writing: width=45 Optionally the system can be configured to allow creating a new page after logging in only. Notably this applies to the English Wikipedia. 'Create article' takes you to an edit page to enter the new text. Of course, names are important, meaning the title of the page, and un-doing mistakes can take time, so it's always a good idea to do a little homework first. (See General principles below.) The edit page has a link for Editing help, so you won't be lost. For general editing matters and details on the markup language of the , see . If you want to experiment, use the sandbox first. New pages can also be started by following a link to a non-existent page, which likewise launches the edit page. See Starting a page through the URL below. General principles * ' ' to see whether someone has written a similar page before you start one yourself. Choose the title carefully. * Review conventions of the project you are working in regarding e.g.: **naming conventions; see also . **whether a separate page is justified; perhaps it is better to add the text to a related page (especially if the text is not very long); that page can always be split later, after it has grown. **how-to guidance for writing regarding style, content and formatting. E.g. for the Wikipedia project see How to write a great article. * While creating the page and before saving it, check the What links here link on the creation page. Align the new content with existing links, or change the new title, or fix the other links. * If nothing points here, the page is isolated. Links to it will need to be added on other pages. Starting a page from an existing link, after creating one, or after a search To start a new page, you can click a link to the new page. This takes you to mode of the non-existing blank page, which allows creation. Another way to start a new page, on the English Wikipedia, which uses the w:MediaWiki:Nogomatch option, is to perform a search for the new title with the Go button (as you should have done before). When the search finds nothing, press "create the article". Links to non-existing pages are common. They are typically created in preparation of creating the page, and/or to encourage other people to do so. Links are not only convenient for navigation, but also make people aware of the new page (those who read a related page and also those who the related page). New page links are not really broken, as long as the name correctly identifies the intended content. (A new page link with a "wrong" or misspelled name, or that duplicates content found under another name is "broken". but in a different sense.) New page links typically look different from links to existing pages. Depending on , a different color or a question mark is used. (Sometimes links to new pages are called "red links", the display option of one of the settings). Links to non-existent pages are created with New page name from the wiki editor. (In this case, the empty page "New page name" would be created). Of course, you can also create the link yourself, in a related page, index page or your user page. However, it may be better to wait with creating links until after creating the new page, especially if the new link replaces one to an existing page. In this case, create the link but press Preview, instead of Save. From preview area, clicking the new link will create the new page (without updating the referring page). Starting a page through the URL Using the browser address bar to enter a URL to a new page is an easy way to start the new page process. Easier still is editing the pagename part of a URL for an existing page. Using the URL for the new page displays the default 'no article' message (see MediaWiki:Noarticletext). The default page has the usual Edit this page link, which can be used to begin adding content. An to a non-existent page gives the same result, but is not recommended. To get access to a MediaWiki project page, with the links at the edges but without the superfluous loading of a page, use a bookmark to a non-existing page. The default 'no article' page will display the edge links. Creating an empty page A new page is distinguished from a blank page: the latter has a . However, creating a new page is just like editing a blank page, except that a new page displays the text from MediaWiki:Newarticletext (which may vary by project). Occasionally it is useful to create an empty page - For example a template can be made such that, depending on a parameter, it produces either just a standard text or also an additional text. This is done by having it call another template, of which the name is a parameter; one version of the other template contains the additional text, the other version is blank. See . To create an empty page, save a page with the wikitext __END__. This code will not be saved, it just prevents refusal by the system to create an empty page. Alternatively, first create a non-empty page, e.g. with just one character, then edit the page to make it empty. A page with one or more blank spaces at the end, including a page only contating one or more blank spaces, is not possible, Using the sandbox and user sub-pages The sandbox can be used for temporary experimentation, but is emptied on a regular basis. For persistent draft material, you can use your user account sub-pages, and move the sub-page to the main article namespace when ready. (Requires a user account). To create a user sub-page, use a reference (title) like: 'User:UserName/New sub page'. User sub-pages can be also be used for testing new template material with the syntax . Using text from some other editing environment Although pasting existing text into the wiki is often the simplest way to start, you may want to . Protecting a page from being created It is not really possible to protect a page from being created, but one can create a page with a standard text such as in w:en:Template:Deletedpage and that page. Note that sometimes a terminology like "This page should not be created." is used even though for the system the page exists. Therefore it is not suitable for demonstrating a link to a non-existing page.